The Things We Do For Love
by hawaiiansurfergirl
Summary: Scene takes place immediatly after the finale of the 2nd season. Will Ryan ever be able to love Marissa after what she has just done? Julie Cooper refuses to have her child go to prison, and someone from the past shows up. Please R&R! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Prologue

The story takes place immediately after the finale of the 2nd season. Will Ryan ever be able to love Marissa after what she has just done? Also, Julie Cooper refuses to have her child go to prison. Please R&R!

This is my first 'published' fanfic. I hope you like it. I've had this idea in my mind for a while now, and I had hoped to get started a long time ago. Unfortunately, reality checked in. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and hopefully no one has written a fanfic with the same storyline!

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C. or it's characters or any references made in this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa was speechless. She didn't know what to say or do.

From what she could remember she had just shot and killed Trey Atwood.

She couldn't believe it. Could Ryan ever love her after what had just happened?

Marissa had run into Trey's apartment, and had seen Trey and Ryan fighting. Trey had had his hands around Ryan's neck, and was strangling the life out of him. He had ignored Marissa's desperate attempts to get him off of Ryan.

"Trey stop! Stop, you're killing him!" Marissa screamed, but she didn't know what to do to stop him. She knew he was much stronger than her.

On the ground next to where she was standing she saw a gun and picked it up. She knew what she had to do. She had to save Ryan. Ryan had come to Marissa's rescue so many times in the past, and now she had to save him. So, just as Trey picked up the phone to smash over Ryan's head, Marissa shot him.

Trey felt the piercing of the bullet into his chest, and had felt the blood trickle down his shirt. He couldn't believe Marissa had shot him! After struggling around, gasping for breath, Trey finally collapsed.

Now, Marissa was in shock. She had tried to stand up but her entire body was frozen. Ryan crawled over to Marissa and held her, but she just couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I...I-," Marissa was speechless.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Summer asked as she stumbled through the open door; but she didn't have to inquire, she could already piece together what had just happened.

"Hey are you guys ok-," Seth stopped as he came up behind Summer.

Marissa finally got the use of her legs and ran out the door.

"Marissa!" Ryan yelled, but she was already gone.

----------------------------------------------------------

Marissa ran as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she couldn't be here.

She turned into an empty alleyway, it was a dead-end but it didn't matter. She could hide out there for a little while, or at least until Ryan stopped looking for her.

Then she remembered that she had a bottle of vodka in her purse. Something always bad seemed to happen to her, so she just wanted to make sure that there was always something in her possession that would take away the pain. After emptying the contents, she destroyed the bottle. Then, after a long argument with herself, she finally decided she should go home.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ryan, what are we going to do?" Summer asked, "Marissa has run off, and if we call the police then they'll lock her up."

Ryan was as speechless as Marissa was, but somehow he brought himself to say: "I really don't want that to happen. I should take the blame."

"No way, Ryan. You can't do tha-," Seth argued.

"-What choice do I have?" Ryan replied.

Seth, for once, didn't know what to say. He had no idea what to do; he just glanced at Trey's body once, then back to Ryan.

"Are you sure he's dead? I mean, there's a chance he cou-"

"-Seth, does he look like he's breathing to you?" Ryan was fighting back tears and trying not to yell. Even though Trey had pushed Ryan around his entire life, he still loved him. He had not meant for his brother to die, but the past couldn't be changed. It was time to face to present, which meant he had to get Marissa.

"I need to find her," Ryan said to himself. Ryan got up and left, with Summer and Seth following closely behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I know not much has really happened yet; I was trying to set some sort of background.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C. or any of it's characters. I don't own any references to other companies either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie Cooper had just opened the door to get the mail when she saw Marissa stumbling up the driveway. She was horribly pale and looked like she was about to be sick.

"Marissa, what's going on?" Julie asked quite sternly.

Marissa didn't even look at her mother, or spoke a word to her. She just went past her like a zombie into the house, collapsing on the couch.

"Marissa what is going on?" Julie asked again.

"I took a bus. From Chino," Marissa replied, staring straight up at the ceiling. She couldn't look anyone in the eye, not even her mother.

"Why the hell were you in Chino? It was about Ryan wasn't it? What has he done now? Just tell me…" Julie was spouting out questions left and right. It was getting on Marissa's nerves so she finally told her the truth.

"I killed Trey okay!" Marissa sobbed, "He tried to kill Ryan so I shot him! I...I'm a murderer."

Julie, for once, was completely speechless. Just as she was about to scream at Marissa for doing such a 'stupid' thing she remembered the hug Marissa had given her earlier that day. She remembered how her and Marissa were just becoming a family again, and she didn't want anything to stand in the way of that.

"Well," Julie replied quite calmly, "We'll just have to do something about your little mistake, won't we? I won't have my baby locked up in juvie."

----------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was driving frantically down the street, looking everywhere for Marissa.

"Marissa could be anywhere, although she does have a tendency to stumble down dark alleyways, like in Tijuana. Hey, maybe she popped some more pills and-"

Both Summer and Ryan gave Seth the 'death glare'.

"Cohen, shut up," Summer said, not the way she would normally say it though. It sounded softer, like she was in a daze.

Seth decided it would be best not to speak anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Sandy answered.

"Sandy? I need you to come to Chino right now. Something's happened and I need your help," Ryan replied on the other end, "Can I meet you at my old house?"

"Sure. I'll be there as soon as I can," Sandy answered.

He got his keys and went out the door as fast as he could. He could tell something was wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Julie and Marissa were already in Chino.

Julie knew what she had to do, and nothing was going to ruin her chances of having a family again, not even the police.

"Marissa, I want you to stay in the car," Julie ordered, "Please, this is for your own good."

"What are you going to do?" Marissa asked, still shaken. She decided to listen to her mother for once and not run away.

Julie didn't answer. Getting out of the car, she locked Marissa in. She saw Trey's door was open. Looking inside, she saw his body.

As quickly as she could, Julie grabbed Trey by the legs and dragged him across the floor, onto the street, and into the trunk of her car. The body left a line of blood behind it.

"Mom! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Marissa screamed. She was feeling utterly sick after looking at the dead body, and decided she would have no part in what her mother was doing.

Just as Marissa was about to open the door, she realized her mother had locked the doors.

Marissa wanted to get out, but she couldn't.

"MOM, let me out!" Marissa rasped.

"No, if I do you'll do something stupid--more stupid," Julie snapped.

Marissa just sobbed as Julie started the car and drove back home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it, and expect to see chapter 2 up soon. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, so I'm not 100 sure how this story will end, but I do have a pretty good idea where I'm taking it. Again, I hope you enjoy. Unfortunately, I won't be able to post anything new until Monday or Tuesday, but I will work on it! Thank-you so much for your R&R's!

Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C. or any of its characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sandy," Ryan said as he walked up to the dark-haired Jewish man.

"Hey, so what exactly is going on?" Sandy replied.

"Well…" Ryan continued to explain what had happened earlier.

When he had finished, Sandy was in disbelief.

"So, you have no idea where Marissa is now?" He asked.

"No. I just hope she's okay," Ryan replied.

"I'm going to give Julie a call. She definitely deserves to know what's going on," Sandy said as he pulled out his cell phone, surprisingly with no objections from Ryan, Seth, or Summer, "Hey Julie- yeah, it's Sandy. Listen, something's happened to do with Mariss- oh- mmhm- I see- Oh my god, so you know everything?- Yeah, okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Is everything okay, dad?" Seth asked.

"Julie knows, Marissa told her. She said she drove to Chino a little while ago. She has Trey," Sandy replied.

"Wait, so Trey's alive?" Ryan asked, with some hope in his voice.

"Wait, so Marissa actually told her mom something? Why would she ever do that? She hates her mom," Seth interrupted, in sarcastic disbelief.

"Right. That's what really matters here, Seth," Summer interrupted.

"Whoa, she speaks!" Seth replied, "I was starting to think you left."

"Shut up, Cohen. So, Sandy, is Trey alive?" Summer asked.

"No," Sandy replied, "She has his body."

-------------------------------------

"Marissa, you will get into this house. NOW!" Julie ordered.

"How could you do this, mom? This is crazy, I'm probably going to be in more trouble because of what you've done," Marissa objected.

"Honey, Trey was just another low-life who would have never amounted to anything but a thief or a drug dealer. No one will care that he's dead, so it's best if we just get rid of his body and forget it ever happened," Julie was always heartless type.

"Yeah, but mom, I care," Marissa replied.

Julie had no answer for Marissa.

"Just get in the house," was all she could think to say.

Marissa knew she couldn't win; eventually she was going to end up in juvie. She quietly walked into the house, following her mother.

"Now, we're going to wait for Sandy to get here before we do anything with Trey's body. He's a lawyer, and he can get us out of this mess," Julie was convinced that Sandy would be able to fix everything.

Just then a car pulled into their driveway. Sandy, Ryan, Seth, and Summer all stepped out and went to the door. Julie opened it without them even having to knock. Marissa had gone into her room. She didn't want to see anyone right now, not even Ryan.

"Okay, I know what I did seems a little irrational. I just thought that if I got rid of the body then my baby wouldn't have to go to juvie," Julie explained.

"I've got to say, Jules, I had never known you to act so compulsively. You never cease to amaze me. People are going to find out though, and Marissa could be in even worse trouble," Sandy replied.

"Yeah, and what were you planning on doing when the police did find out Trey was gone?" Ryan asked quite angrily.

"Look, I didn't think anyone would find out. No one would have to know he was killed," Julie responded.

"I would know," Marissa replied as she came down the stairs.

"Honey, Trey is scum. You would get over it eventually," Julie argued.

"You MUST be joking! Mom, I can't just get over killing someone 'eventually'!" Marissa stormed back upstairs.

"Wait! Marissa!" Ryan yelled as he followed her upstairs.

"Seth, Summer, you two go upstairs with Ryan and Marissa. I need to have a talk with Julie," Sandy ordered.

"Okay, we'll make sure Marissa doesn't pop any pills or drink too much," Seth said dryly.

"There's no need for sarcasm, Seth," Sandy snapped.

"I wasn't being sarcastic," Seth and Summer went upstairs. They decided that Ryan and Marissa needed to be alone together, so they went into one of the many rooms of the Cooper-Nichol home.

-------------------------------------

"Ryan, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say," Marissa sobbed, "I just keep re-living it over again in my head. I can't stand it."

Ryan didn't say anything. He was grateful for Marissa saving his life, but he also had loved his brother. Right now, he didn't know what he was feeling towards her, and it was making him irritated.

"I just wish it hadn't happened," Marissa continued, "I wish things could go back to before all of this happened."

"Yeah, but Marissa, just what was so great about things before?" Ryan snapped.

"I just wish we could start over, I mean, minus the Oliver thing and shooting Trey," Marissa felt really small now.

_Oliver_, Ryan thought. Where was that kid now? He wondered. Unknowingly, Oliver would be coming back very soon, with some vengeance of his own.

-------------------------------------

So, that was Chapter 2. Hope you liked it, and I will try to post chapter 3 ASAP! Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to review please!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C. or any of its characters. I don't own any references to other companies either.

-----------------------------------------

Kirsten had only been in rehab for a short time, but it was already starting to get to her. The workers there were treating and speaking to her like she was some crazy person, and and she was beginning to get irritated by it. She had to get out.

"Hey, Jimmy. I need your help, please. Can I meet you outside the rehab clinic?" Kirsten said down her cell phone, "We also have to pick someone else up here as well."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there as soon as I can," replied Jimmy.

Two figures came out of rehab, wearing big jackets and looking left and right to make sure that no one saw them.

A few minutes later, Jimmy pulled up.

"Thanks Jimbo, I really appreciate it," Kirsten said gratefully, "I had to get out of there, it felt like that place was eating me alive.

"Hey, no problem," replied Jimmy, "So who's this other friend?"

A figure put down his hood and revealed himself to Jimmy.

"You have got to be kidding me, Kirsten. That's Oliver!"

"I know, just listen. He helped me to get out of there, he's a good kid, Jimmy," argued Kirsten.

"Yeah, if you call endangering Marissa a good kid," replied Jimmy, obviously angered that Oliver was in his car.

"Listen, I was at an all-time low there. But I've changed, I really have," said Oliver, defending himself.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way I could ever trust you, Oliver. You could have really hurt yourself, or Marissa," replied Jimmy, in a softer tone.

"Look, Jimmy. Oliver and I could talk about things. He understands me, and I know he has changed," Kirsten interrupted.

"Yeah, right," Jimmy thought to himself, then said "So where to now?"

"There's a friend I know who said he'll take me in for a while, just down the road," said Oliver.

Jimmy drove to the place and Oliver jumped out.

"Thank you, for everything, Oliver," said Kirsten.

"No problem," Oliver smiled.

When Jimmy's car was out of sight, Oliver pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah, so you got the gun, man? Okay, great. Ryan is going to pay for what he did. No, man, my parents wouldn't care even if they did find out. Don't worry about it. Okay, thanks."

-----------------------------------------

Summer and Seth finally came downstairs and decided to watch some TV, attempting to get their minds off of the day's events. It wasn't very successful.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Ryan and Marissa. I'll be back in a sec," Summer told Seth as she got up and went upstairs.

Just then, a knock came at the door.

"By the way things are going, that's probably Oliver," Seth said to himself, and got up to answer the door. Sure enough, Oliver was standing in the doorway, holding a gun in his hand.

"Hey Cohen, okay look, just calm down and don't freak out," Oliver said.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you, man?" argued Seth, "You have a gun in your hand by the way."

"Shut up, Seth. Just tell me where Ryan is," barked Oliver.

"Ohhhhhh, okay. I get it, so remind me why I should tell you?" Seth said jokingly.

"Because I'm holding a gun in my hand," replied Oliver, not catching on to his 'joke'.

Seth just stood there sarcastically, acting like it wasn't calculating in his mind.

"Oh right," he just replied.

"Okay, Seth. Enough stalling, where's Ryan?" Oliver demanded.

"How should I know?"

"Because you're the tool."

Seth just laughed sarcastically, "Like I haven't heard THAT one before."

"Fine, Seth. Come on."

Oliver grabbed Seth by the arm and took him outside.

Just then, Ryan, Marissa, and Summer came downstairs.

"Hey, where's Cohen?" asked Summer, but didn't think much of him not being there. She figured he'd gone off to the bathroom or something.

Julie and Sandy walked in.

"Okay, so let's go get Trey I guess," sighed Sandy as he opened the door.

Everyone, except for Seth (seeing as he was kidnapped by Oliver), followed Julie out to the car. Upon opening the trunk, everyone gasped.

"Erm, Julie. What's going on?" Sandy asked, baffled.

"Nothing, I swear he was here before. I put him in the car myself!" replied Julie, quite frightened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so the plot is thickening! Hopefully I can get chapter 4 in by the weekend.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C. or it's characters or any references to companies/hospitals made in this story.

------------------------------------

"Thanks for picking me up, I'm in pretty bad shape," Trey said, trying to keep his breathing steady.

"No problem, you're Ryan's brother. Of course I would help you," replied Theresa, "We need to get you to the hospital quickly. I'll give Ryan a call now."

"No. Don't. He already knows," said Trey.

"What? Why didn't he take you to the hospital?"

Trey grunted.

"Trey, who the hell shot you?" asked Theresa.

"It..It was Marissa Cooper," Trey said, fighting to stay conscious.

"What? That bitch! I can't believe this! I can't believe Ryan would defend her!" Theresa said, obviously angered.

Trey fell forward in his seat as Theresa drove over a bump.

He groaned in pain.

"Hold on a little longer, Trey. We're almost at the hospital."

------------------------------------

"Okay, Seth. Now where is Ryan?" interrogated Oliver, holding the gun to his head.

"He was in the house last time I saw," replied Seth.

"Okay, but if he's not there, you're dead," threatened Oliver.

Coming back around the corner to the driveway of the house, Oliver saw Ryan, Summer, Sandy, and Julie all standing around.

"What are we going to do?" Julie asked, frightened, "Now Trey will be able to identify that Marissa shot him!"

Just then, Sandy's phone rang.

"Hello?- Yeah, hi- what?- she did?- WITH Oliver?- Okay, thanks," Sandy hung up the phone, "It's Kirsten. She broke out of rehab, with Oliver."

"Okay, Seth I want you to walk ahead of me," Oliver ordered, after hearing what Sandy had just said.

Seth came around the corner of the bushes.

"There you are!" said Summer, "I was beginning to wonder what happened to you."

"Well, I had to uhm…use the bathroom," Seth lied.

"In the bushes?" Summer was slightly confused.

Just then, Oliver appeared out of the bushes behind Seth.

"Oliver? Oh my god," said Marissa, looking at the gun.

"Okay, everyone just stay calm. I'm only here for Ryan," replied Oliver.

"What do you want with me, man?" Ryan came out from the group.

"Wait! Ryan!" yelled Marissa.

"It's okay, Marissa," replied Ryan, "Oliver, put down the gun, man."

"Ha! I'm not falling for THAT one again, Ryan. Last time I listened to you I was locked up in rehab. It's time we finally settle the score. I think now I'm winning, wouldn't you say that?" Oliver joked.

"Don't speak to soon," said a voice from behind Oliver, "I think I'M winning now." Oliver heard the click of a revolver as he turned around to face his opponent.

Oliver turned around to see Caleb Nichol holding a gun to his head.

"Oliver, that's you're name right? Now how about you put down the gun," ordered Caleb.

Just as Oliver's attention was on Caleb, Ryan jumped on him. He grabbed the gun out of Oliver's hand and punched him in the nose.

Just then the gun went off.

Everyone was silent. Had someone just been shot?

Suddenly Oliver fell backwards, revealing a bloodied shirt.

"Oh my god," Summer said.

"Oliver!" Marissa cried, "We have to get him to the hospital!"

------------------------------------

"He's going into cardiac arrest," said the doctor as he attempted to resuscitate Trey.

The heart monitor showed a flat line.

"Come on, damnit! Don't give up, boy!" exclaimed the doctor.

Suddenly, the heart monitor jumped.

"We need to operate now. The bullet pierced his lung, I'm surprised he lasted this long," said the doctor as he began to operate.

In the waiting room, Theresa sat restlessly as she awaited for the doctor to come out to tell her the verdict.

Just then, her phone rang. It was Ryan. "I wonder what the hell he wants," Theresa said to herself as she answered the phone.

"What is it Ryan?" inquired Theresa.

"I was wondering, have you seen Trey?" replied Ryan on the other end of the phone.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Seeing as _Marissa _shot him, ya kno!" Theresa said angrily, "I'm at the Newport hospital, if you wanted to see your brother."

"Actually, someone else we know has been shot, so I'm on my way over there right now," replied Ryan.

"Whoa! Big surprise there," said Theresa sarcastically, "Did you shoot the kid this time or was it Marissa again?"

"It was me," replied Ryan.

"Haha," Theresa said dryly.

"So I guess I'll see you and Trey in a few minutes then," said Ryan.

"I guess so."

Theresa hung up the phone.

------------------------------------

Chapter 4 finished. If anyone has ideas on how to end this, please post on your review. Thanks a bunch!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C. or any references made to other organizations or companies (i.e. Newport Hospital)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trey is at the Newport Hospital," Ryan told the group in the car, "with Theresa."

A few minutes later, everyone arrived at the hospital.

Ryan and Marissa helped Oliver as he stumbled into the waiting room. Some nurses quickly grabbed him and took him into the emergency room.

"I wouldn't expect to see _you _here, Ryan," Theresa said angrily, "You knew that that bitch shot Trey and you didn't even think to help him!"

"It's more complicated then that, Theresa," replied Ryan.

"How? More complicated than Marissa almost killing your brother?"

"More complicated that Trey tried to kill me!" snapped Ryan.

"Okay, well now look who's in the emergency ward."

Just then, a few policemen walked in to the waiting room.

"Marissa Cooper? Has anyone seen a Marissa Cooper?" The policeman asked.

"Now's the time to pay for your mistakes," replied Theresa, looking at Marissa.

"I'm right here," Marissa spoke up.

The policeman walked up to Marissa and put handcuffs on her hands, "We have some questions for you."

"I'm Marissa's attorney, please don't ask her any questions unless I'm present. Marissa, keep your mouth shut," Sandy told Marissa as she was taken away by the police, "We'll be at the police station as soon as we can."

When she had left, Ryan glared at Theresa.

"You called the police?" he said to her.

"What else was I supposed to do?" she replied.

"My baby!" Julie began to cry, "After all of my attempts to keep her out of jail. _You_! This is your fault!" Julie glared at Theresa.

"Hey! Your daughter almost killed someone! We don't even know if Trey will survive the operation," Theresa defended herself.

Julie went up to Theresa and slapped her across the face.

"You _bitch_!" Theresa yelled as she slapped Julie, just as hard.

Just as soon as all of this happened they were in a huge fight.

Both of them were slapping each other, while Ryan was just standing there in disbelief. All of a sudden he came to his senses.

"Okay, both of you stop! STOP!" Ryan yelled.

Both Theresa and Julie stopped and looked at Ryan.

"Okay, now just calm down, both of you," Ryan attempted to reason with the two girls who were glaring at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter, I'll either lengthen this or move on. I haven't had much time to write this up, but as soon as I do I'll finish this up. Thanks for your patience, and thanks for reading!


End file.
